


come and sit with me awhile

by Gaydonut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cult of Bulshar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post 3x07, WynHaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, nicole needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydonut/pseuds/Gaydonut
Summary: Just a little moment between our favorite girls, i wish we could have more moments with them.Post 3x07 Wynonna and Nicole have a talk about Nicole escaping the cult of Bulshar as a kid
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	come and sit with me awhile

**Author's Note:**

> the biggest thank you to Max for always helping me with my english, correcting my grammar and listening to my infinite rambles.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my very own Nicole aka Aya, girl i love you more than i can put into words. Thank you for being you.  
> <3

**Come and sit with me awhile**

Nicole closed the door of the break room, perhaps a little too loudly and leaned her head against the jamb letting out a heavy sigh. Damn what a rollercoaster of emotion that day was.

She did't know what was worse, Bunny being the racist, homphobic bitch she was, the countless rounds of bad luck or discovering that Nedley was the police officer that had saved her life when she was a kid. Or maybe the gnome. Yeah, the gome was the worse part probably.

"God I need a drink" she thought, even though she was still a little hangover from the revenant drinking contest.

She laughed, shaking her head thinking about wynonna antics that day. “Maybe she needs one too”.  
Grabbing two bottles from the fridge she headed for the office, pausing in her tracks hearing Bunny and Wynonna talking about her.

  
And? Wynonna was defending her?

  
She leant against the door to listen to the discussion between the two women. Waiting for Bunny to go away before warning the older Earp of her presence by clicking the bottles together, catching wynonna's attention.

  
"How long have you been listening?" asked Wynonna, faking disappointment.

  
"Would have been rude to interrupt."

  
" Care to join me?" she asked handing the heir one of the bottles.

  
" Officer Haught, at work?" asked wynonna, fake disbelief all over her face but still reaching for the beer.

  
" Well some rules are made to be broken" shrugged the readhead whilst sitting on the desk , opening the beer.

While moving the stuff on the desk one folder fell revealing a photograph beneath it. Wynonna took it. It was the photo of Nedley years ago with nicole as a kid. The day after he saved her from Bulshar and the cult.

  
"So" Wynonna began , her finger brushing on the old photograph on the desk, hidden under folders and papers. She grabbed it looking at kid Nicole's face "baby nicole was a badass. Can't say I am surprised."

  
Nicole scoffed, but remained silent. Playing with the bottle in her hand seemed far more intersting than the conversation that could have took place.

  
Wynonna's gaze softened "You didn't know? About Nedley?"

  
"No. There isn't much I remember about that day, but I'm not as surprised as I shoul be. I've been drawn to this town since the very beginning, and Nedley. Well, I trusted him since day one. Maybe part of me always knew. You know, I still have that jacket, I used to sleep with it the first months after the massacre."

  
"Better than a teddy bear huh?" joked Wynonna.

  
"Definetely" scoffed the officer.

  
Nicole looked back at the picture, her gaze suddenly vacant, no longer focused on the present.

" Bulshar. When I read that name on the file, it's like something went off in my head. Like, every single thing that never made any sense in my life, suddenly, fell right into place. I spent years as a kid believing I was crazy.  
I couldn't make any sense between what I remembered, my nightmares and what my parents told me. Fire, a fire my ass. They never listened to me, never wanted to hear anything about what happened, and the nightmares. Or hear about me at all."

  
" What they were about? The nightmares?" wondered Wynonna.

  
Nicole raised her head, like she’d just remebered that Wynonna was there too " What?" She asked

" Oh. weird figures mostly. Some weird ass horror movies shapes. Now I know why. I wonder why I’m still alive though.”

  
She laughed, out of nowhere, stopping the bottle while trying to take a sip, another memory floating to the surface.

  
"What's so funny Haught?" Asked the older Earp, raising an eyebrow, getting a little closer to the girl sitting next to her.

  
"I just remembered something. When the police found me I was too scared, too shocked too talk about it. I kept asking about my aunt and uncle, but beside that, no words at all. But then here it comes this police officer, he gave me the jacket and told me “you know kiddo, I have one fundamental rule, important conversations must be held on the floor”. Then he sat on the ground and waited for me to join him. And it actually worked. After a while I told him everything. It was Nedley, that officer. Kinda stucked with me, I still sit on the floor when I need to think."

  
"Like with the serial killer case? I thought you were just drunk."

  
"Fuck off Earp" the officer chuckled.

  
"Well we can still do that. Just like old times. Come on Haught, talk to me." she encouraged her, tilting the bottle of beer towards the read head, sitting on the floor and waiting.

  
"I think I might need more alcohol though" Nicole tried to joke.

  
"By all means grab one for me Haughty!" she shouted after her.

  
"Yeah but don't cheat this time Earp"

  
"That wasn't cheating, it was being smart" she replied.

  
"Oh sure, so smart you offered them our lives as a prize."

  
" I - okay Officer Haught shut the fuck up and get yout top shelf ass here."

  
The joking banter slowly shut down, leaving a quiet silence around them.

  
Nicole grabbed the photo again before joining Wynonna on the floor

"Nedley took this to send it to my parents to tell them I was safe. They were kinda too busy to come here at the time they got called about it. Didn't know he’d printed it.  
God I can't believe I didn't remember the officer who saved my life. I mean, he's pretty much the reason I decided to join the police" the readhead groaned, passing a hand through her hair and stopping to rub her face.

  
Wynonna nudged her with her shoulder trying to give her a little comfort. She never thought she was good at it.

  
"Don't beat yourself up Haught, you were six. And you went through some traumatic shit, no wonder you forgot. So we are both hot chicks with a traumatic ass past Haught, no wonder I like you."

  
"Oh you like me Earp?" the officer provoked.

  
"Oh shut up! " exclaimed the heir, rolling her eyes.

  
"Don't worry Earp, I won't tell anyone you're a softie deep down." the officer reassured, winking. "Earp. Why do you think he left me alive?"

  
A heavy sigh filled the room. For a while the only sounds you could hear were the low rumble of people walking by the station, phones ringing and the low chatter of people outside. Nicole closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looking at Wynonna, a pleading look on her face.

  
"I have no idea Nicole, but I'm glad he did."

She looked at the read head sitting beside her, her fingers still stroking the picture in her hands and her gaze starting to fixate on random objects. Anything but her or the picture.

Wynonna stared at her for a while and sighed, letting her breath out, collecting the courage to ask the next question "What happened that day?"

  
Nicole tilted her head, looking at Wynonna for a split of a second and turning around again, the chair in the back of the office far more interesting.

"I used to have this nightmare, red lights, like eyes and weird geometric figures dancing in the dark. Laughter, chilling laughter and water. That's what never made any sense to me, the fire, I never rembered one. But I do remember the water. Tons of water, splashing all around me, but safe. No fire. there was never a fire. I don't remember much, and the little I rememeber is just, so confusing. I was having fun, my aunt and uncle were nice to me. Way more caring than my parents. I was always so happy to spend time with them. We were having fun and my uncle let me explore the forest a little. I didn't get too far before the screaming started. I ran back to see what was happening, but before I reached the place I saw my uncle from a distance. He was on the ground and when he saw me he started signaling me to go away. I only remember running away, falling and something or someone grabbing me. And then the police finding me" she let her head fall forward and closed her eyes.

  
"My parents told me that it was a fire. Well, now I know BBD covered it up, but anyway they never cared. I stopped talking about my nightmares after a few months, my parents seemed to get mad everytime I brought them up"

  
"Shitty parents, another thing we have in common Haught."

  
"I'll drink to that."

  
Silence filled the room once again, for a while you couldn't hear any sound but cars outside and the low chatting of people somewhere.

  
"It's weird. All of this. I mean how many chances were there of us getting to know each other and sharing all of this weird demoniac stuff and then, my past, is connected to it. To you.  
It feels like I never had a choice coming here. Maybe I didn’t chose it. I thought I did, I wanted to get as far away as I could from the big cities. Purgatory seemed unknown enough. Maybe everything is connected. Like the Ghost River Triangle called me, pulled me here".

  
"I know how that feels. Feeling like you have no free will over your life, like no matter what you do you always end up somewhere you don't want to be. Like you're actually cursed. You spend your whole life thinking you're crazy, surrounded by people who think you are crazy, but you know that, after all, there is an explanation for everything. Deep down you know all those nightmares are real. I ran away, for years, I aun away from everything,from everyone,from Waverly. I thought it was the easiest thing to do, you don't want to have anything to do with this supernatural crap? Run away. But it didn’t work. Purgatory has found a way to bring me back here and now I won't leave until I have solved this. And I promise you we will find out what happened. We will find an answer to all these questions Nicole. You no longer have to do it alone, you are part of the family. And not just because of Waverly." She raised her arm and placing it over Nicole's shoulders, bringing her closer.

  
Nicole leaned her head againts Wynonna's, resting there, taking comfort in the gesture.

  
"Speaking of your sister, I have to go Earp. Thank you for today."

"That was fun though, we should play more often" remarked Wynonna.

  
"I am not playing drinking games with you. Ever again Earp. You cheat."

  
"Well deputy smart ass, sorry if I was trying to outsmart him and save our asses."

  
"Oh please not again, just. Shut up Earp."

  
Wynonna walked away with a laugh, kicking the chair into place and shrugging at Nicole.

  
"Earp" the other called after her "Thank you. For everything."

  
"I got you Haught. It's what best friends do" replied the heir, a gentle smile on her lips.

  
"Because you are. My best friend."


End file.
